Derek Seigerson Must Die
by Phantom-of-Fantasy
Summary: Based off CP's Dalton and John Tucker Must Die- Derek Seigerson has it all: the looks, smarts, charms, and the girls. But when the playboy extraordinaire takes things too far, will an unlikely alliance of girls be able to show him the error of his ways?
1. Chapter 1: The Players

_Slightly AU, because I'm putting Dalton and Dobry campuses together, and also transferring Tabitha from St. Patrick's to Dobry to make the story settings easier to keep track of._

**_Special thanks to Lo and Adrienne for beta-ing!_**

* * *

><p>It was a typical day at Dalton-Dobry Academy. While the schools had begun taking steps against total segregation, there were still only certain spaces that the students were able to mingle during the day. Such as the library, the courtyard, and the cafeteria. All classes and living spaces were still separate, though there was certain visiting hours in the evenings where the opposite sex was allowed into the common areas of the houses. There were still strict rules about letting the opposite sex into bedrooms but the students were smart enough to work around it and not get caught, though there certainly was enough same-sex couples on campus to warrant a rule change to make things fair.<p>

Tabitha Adams, the head cheerleader, was leading her squad through a complicated routine just outside the cafeteria doors in the courtyard. Her dark hair streamed through the air as she was tossed towards the sky. Her eyes scanned the area for one particular spectator, whose dark eyes followed her flexible movements with interest, Derek Seigerson.

Casey Lambert, the good girl with a bit of a temper and well-known Prima and top student, rolled her eyes at the ceiling and turned away from the cheerleading display, looking over her music sheets for the Terpsichores which was the all-female choir at Dobry. She pushed a strand of hair away from her face and her breath caught in her throat. She caught sight of someone passing by her with a sexy smirk, directed at her, from one Derek Seigerson.

Sitting down at a table to pick at her lunch and trying not to gag at the cheerleaders' perky routine, was Nadia Cohen. One of the most talented dancers, she had already secured her place in the school's hierarchy as one of the most feisty and opinionated Royals. She pushed aside her lunch tray after a moment, much to the dismay of her concerned friends, and rolled her eyes at them. "I'm fine, I'm just watching my weight." At that moment, her gaze became locked on one guy in particular as he glanced back at her, checking her out, Derek Seigerson.

To most students, he needed no explanation. Derek Seigerson was a Dalton God, at least to those of the Dobry population. He was handsome, intelligent, athletic, confident, and (if all the rumors were to believed) he was also very well endowed. Though one of his best friend's, Logan Wright, held the position of Stuart prefect Derek was looked up to as both captain of his school's soccer and crew teams as well as one of Dalton's top students. It also didn't hurt his reputation to be friends with one of the most famous current teen actors, Julian Larson-Armstrong, who was a fellow Stuart.

Derek was never without a date since every girl (and some guys) in the school wanted him. His main problem was that he was just too busy to break up with any of them when he tired of them; he often tried to hand that job off to Logan or Julian, though they usually denied him.

Currently, his attention was being split equally between three girls: Tabitha, Casey, and Nadia. Tabitha, for her appearance and because of the "head cheerleader/team captain" persona, Casey for her brains, beauty, and sassy attitude; and Nadia, for her mysterious air, good looks, and fantastic body. It was easy enough for him to juggle the three girls because they were from different social circles and hardly ever associated with each other if they could help it.

Derek's reputation often preceded him but there was still no shortage of girls vying for his attention. No matter how many broken-hearted stories spread around school there were always more willing participants in his game: even some of those who were dumped went back for a second or third round. But young Mr. Seigerson had finally reached a new low by juggling three girlfriends at once. Now if only the girls being played could see it…

* * *

><p>On Friday night, Raven York sighed as she gathered up empty plates and glasses from the table. She had only recently started working at Breadsticks Restaurant, to help raise money for her college fund, since her parents were now paying for her to attend the prestigious Dalton-Dobry Academy rather than sending her to a public school after their most recent move.<p>

After setting down the dishes on the counter she turned around just in time to see Derek Seigerson sitting down with none other than Casey Lambert. The two were completely immersed in each other, oblivious to the shy waitress trying to take their drink order. They flirted quietly, Casey giggled softly when Derek pushed a strand of her dark hair behind her ear and leaned in to kiss her. They locked lips much to the other brunette's discomfort. She cleared her throat, but the couple ignored her for a few minutes. When they finally broke apart, Raven's cheeks were bright pink; she hurriedly took their order and scampered back into the kitchen to recover some semblance of dignity.

The very next night, Raven was at work again. This time she was waiting on Derek and Tabitha Adams. The cheerleader flipped her long ponytail over her shoulder as she continued to babble on about the cheers being used at his next game. Derek seemed a little bored by the conversation but he suddenly grinned and whispered something to Tabitha. The normally confident girl seemed speechless for a moment which Derek quickly took advantage of with his lips. Yet again, Raven was left standing beside the kissing couple, looking like a fool.

The brunette had switched shifts with another waiter; so she was also working Sunday night. Low and behold, Derek had just walked in with Nadia Cohen on his arm. Raven gritted her teeth.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she hissed at her co-worker, Sebastian Smythe. The brunet boy shrugged, a smirk evident on his face. He was also a recent transfer to Dalton-Dobry, his good looks already having made an impression on the student body.

"It's just how Seigerson works…he dates girls from different cliques so they never find out. He eventually figures out that he doesn't like any of them, has someone break up with them for him, and starts over. He covers his tracks well," Sebastian confided in his friend. Raven's horrified expression prompted the boy to finish his explanation quickly. "He tells every girl the same story…his parents don't want him getting distracted from his schoolwork during the season. It's hard enough for him to juggle all his responsibilities, so they 'don't allow him to date'. Therefore, each girl has to keep their relationship with him on the down-low so he doesn't get into trouble. It works every time." Sebastian added in an amused voice, looking over at the player, with an impressed expression. The dark-haired girl turned in the same direction and saw exactly what she expected: Derek and Nadia making out at the table.

Raven shook her head in disgust. "I wonder what would happen if any of them found out…"

"Never gonna happen," Sebastian called over his shoulder as he went to clear another table. The girl crossed her arms and sighed, eyes still narrowed in Derek's direction.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to the Dalton future!RP and Raven herself for the character of Raven York! (littlemissraven. tumblr. com)<em>


	2. Chapter 2: The Reveal

_Slightly AU, because I'm putting Dalton and Dobry campuses together, and also transferring Tabitha from St. Patrick's to Dobry to make the story settings easier to keep track of._

**_Special thanks to George and Adrienne for beta-ing! (The Julian and Logan to my Derek)_**

* * *

><p>The Monday following Derek's triple round of dates, Raven was in physical education. She had never really noticed before, but all three members of Derek's "harem" were in her class. Their teacher, Ms. Giorgio, began splitting them into teams for their next activity: dodgeball. The older woman blew her whistle.<p>

"Alright! I need Brightman One, Brightman Two, Houston, York, Lambert, Bancroft, and Cohen on this side," she gestured to one half of the gym. "Against them will be Anderson, Tipton, Adams, Abbot, Willis, Portman, and Hughes."

Reed looked utterly relieved as he stayed in his seat on the bleachers with the other members of the class, retying his sneakers and trying not to get his fingers caught in the laces. Kurt shot a smile at his boyfriend as he climbed down to join his team, before helping his artistic friend with his shoes.

"Bancroft, your face is going to hurt so badly after this," Sydney called out to the Hanover prefect. The boy on the other team winked at her playfully.

"You wish. You're the one who's going to be begging for mercy, Willis," he shot back. The attractive brunette just laughed, stretching her arms to prepare for battle.

"Alright, enough flirting you two. Let's get going!" The teacher emphasized her words with a quick burst on her whistle, before walking into her office. No one really moved; both teams preferred having the other one make the first move.

Evan slid over towards Casey. "So lovely talking flower..."

"When are you finally going to let us take you out?" Ethan finished his brother's question, slipping around to her other side, smiling.

"When you two stop being so annoying," she smirked.

Their confident grins stayed in place. "You know you love the attention…"

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Actually, I'm kind of seeing someone, so…" Their bright smiles faltered for a moment.

"Oh. Well, you must share the good news with us, Flower," they chorused, exchanging a curious glance.

"Well…if you must know...it's Derek Seigerson," she said softly to them. All of a sudden, a dodgeball bashed her in the back of her head, causing her to fall onto her hands and knees. Everyone stared, in surprised silence.

"Who did that?" Casey stood up slowly with the twins' help, fuming angrily. Nadia's satisfied smirk faded into pure annoyance when the other girl glared at her. "I'm on your team, moron!"

"You didn't seriously say you were going out with Derek Seigerson, did you?" she asked threateningly. Across the field, Tabitha's attention was captured by the conversation.

"Yes, actually I did. Is that a problem?" the brunette girl took a step forward. The Tweedles backed away.

"Girls…calm down." Sydney was ignored.

"Well, yeah seeing as he's my boyfriend –" This time it was Nadia who got hit with a dodgeball, right in the gut, knocking the wind out of her and sending her stumbling into an utterly terrified Dwight Houston.

"Derek Seigerson is mine," Tabitha hissed at her. Casey picked up a ball and chucked it at the cheerleader, hitting her hard in the hand. "Ouch, you broke my nail!"

"Both of you are delusional, I'm dating him!"

Nadia stepped forward and shoved the singer into Dwight, knocking them both to the floor. She got right in Tabitha's face. "Stay away from him, he's mine."

"Bitch, please! You might be the flavor of the week, but I'm good all season," the well-tanned girl snapped her fingers in front of Nadia's nose. Kurt and Reed's attention was captured in the stands by the unfolding drama. Bailey and Merril had moved to the side, horrified by the girls' ridiculous catfight. Justin and Sydney stepped forward to try and break it up, while the twins chuckled together, despite the dirty look Blaine sent their way.

Casey pushed Sydney out of the way and then shoved Tabitha's shoulder. "You're both idiots. He's mine!"

"Mine!" Tabitha shoved her right back. Nadia escaped Justin's grip to slap both of them. It turned into a full on war complete with scratching nails, hair-pulling, and hip-checks. Raven uselessly tried to back away, but instead Nadia tripped and fell backwards right into her. Both girls crashed to the floor. All three girlfriends continued to bicker and claw at each other around Raven until she reached her breaking point.

"Stop! You're all a bunch of dumbasses! He's clearly cheating on all of you, and you're beating the shit out of each other?" she yelled out. They all stopped and stared, shocked at her outburst. Of course, that was just as Ms. Giorgio exited her office and hurried towards the mess of fighting girls on the floor.

"Language, Ms. York!" the teacher took advantage of the silence and blew her whistle loudly. "That's it! You, you, you, AND you-" she pointed to Tabitha, Casey, Nadia, and Raven, "DETENTION!"

"Thanks a lot, Little Miss Potty-mouth," Tabitha whispered to Raven hypocritically, as everyone was sent to change back into regular clothes.

* * *

><p>Raven walked into the library quietly, hugging her books tightly to her chest, head down. She still couldn't believe her outburst in gym class earlier that day. Her gaze was so focused on her shoes that she didn't notice the two people walking slowly down the hall in front of her. Raven crashed right into the back of a tall blond boy, her books flying everywhere, papers scattered, and she fell backwards onto her ass.<p>

"Watch where you're going," the boy hissed, turning around, his green eyes flashing.

"Chill out, Lo," the brunet beside him admonished, putting a hand on the blond's arm, flipping his sunglasses up onto his head before reaching out a hand to give her a hand.

Raven blushed deeply as her gaze met his. "I'm so sorry, it was really all my fault," she stammered. "And I've made a fool out of myself in front of Julian Larson. Fantastic."

"Here, let me help you," he said kindly. She reached up and gripped his hand, still quite red in the face. "You're new, aren't you?" He said nothing of her recognition of his face- it was the usual territory that came with his fame.

"Ah, yeah. I'm Raven."

"And do you have a last name, or...?"

"York. Raven York."

"Pleasure. You already know me," Julian smiled at her easily, letting her hand drop from his. "This is my," he paused. "Friend. Logan Wright."

Her eyes flickered over to the blond. "Oh, the Senator's son, of course." Logan's expression darkened even further at the mention of his father. Raven quickly tried to correct her error. "I'm so sorry about running into you, I wasn't paying attention-"

"Julian, we're already running late, and you said you needed coffee," Logan said, turning to the shorter boy, cutting her off completely, a sneer on his face.

The actor waved his hand, brushing off his friend for a moment. "Let the girl finish her sentence, Lo. You're being rude," he said, shooting a sly smirk up at the blond.

"Um, you two wouldn't happen to be heading for detention too, would you?" she dared to hope. One friendly face would be nice to have around when the other girls arrived, even if his best friend didn't seem to be her biggest fan.

"Nope. You got here early. I've seen you around, and I never pegged you as the type to act out," Julian chuckled as Logan huffed and turned away for a moment.

She smiled weakly at the actor. "It was an accident."

"That's what they all say," he teased her. "But it's okay, I like bad girls." Logan snorted like an angry bull, leaning against the wall, and her face flushed pink again. Despite her smiling countenance, her eyes narrowed as she spied someone through the door in the hallway.

"Ugh," Raven muttered, turning away in disgust as Derek Seigerson leaned over another girl in a cheerleading uniform. His taste in girls was really starting to disturb her. Julian glanced over his shoulder to see who she was staring at.

"Hmm. Not exactly the reaction Derek usually gets from girls. It's usually more of a: Oh my god, he's SO hot." Julian imitated in a high pitched voice. She giggled.

"I don't think I'm really considered normal anyways," Raven replied softly.

Logan smirked, finally finding an interest in the conversation. "That's a good thing. And I'll be sure to let him know you won't fall for any of his tricks," the blond boy smirked. Her eyes widened as she remembered:

"Oh wow, I'm sorry I'm such a jerk! He's your best friend and I'm just –"

"Telling the truth about him? Even I don't approve of his player ways, but what can I do? Other than refuse to dump his girls for him," he said, as the other three girls trickled in with the detention teacher, Mr. Murdoch.

"Larson. Wright. Out now," he barked, pointing at the door.

"See you later, sweetheart," Julian murmured to Raven before taking hold of Logan's wrist and tugging him out of the room. Tabitha looked the actor up and down as the pair passed by and smirked flirtatiously.

"Alright, stay seated and stay SILENT. I'll be right back and I'll KNOW if you even sneezed while I was gone," Mr. Murdoch threatened, as he stalked out the door. Immediately, the three other girls turned to talk to each other.

"So I talked to Der after class," Tabitha began, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. "He said you were both just jealous because we share something special and something that we didn't have to label or explain to anyone else because–"

Nadia cut it, "–Because it's our amazing, unspoken bond and I love how secure you are in what we have and –"

"–And it hurts me to hear you question it," Casey blurted out, "because you should know by now –"

"–That you're the ONLY ONE FOR ME?" the three girls completed the sentence simultaneously and glared at each other. Raven sighed softly under her breath, letting her hair fall into her face.

"He fed us ALL the same line?" Casey cried angrily.

Nadia folded her arms across her chest. "I cannot BELIEVE this…"

"So he's merely using us as his sex toys?" Tabitha frowned, biting her lower lip.

"You hooked up with him?" Nadia screeched.

Tabitha looked smug for a moment. "Well, we share something special."

"What, that you've BOTH been in your pants?" Casey asked snidely. The cheerleader opened her mouth to retort but was beaten by Nadia.

"You two might be his toys, but Derek and I were meant to be. I am the head cheerleader after all, and he is the captain of the soccer and crew teams…" she said proudly.

"You don't honestly believe that he takes either of you seriously? How could he, when you don't have the mental capacity to keep up with him," Casey scoffed. The three girls continued to argue loudly.

"Shut up…" Raven murmured, writing in her notebook. The trio was immediately silent and she looked up. "Oh shit…did I say that out loud?" she whispered, mortified. They glared at her. "I'm so sorry, just ignore me," she said apologetically, shaking her head at them sadly before turning back to her work.

"What?" Tabitha asked impatiently.

Raven glanced up at the cheerleader. "It's none of my business…"

"No, really. What did you want to say to us?" Tabitha persisted, morbidly curious.

"Well…it's just…does he give you pet names, like 'angel' or 'babe'?" The three girls looked at each other and nodded. Raven rolled her eyes. "It's not a term of endearment. It's so he doesn't accidentally mix up your names." The three girls seemed shocked.

Raven continued, "And this amazing unspoken bond you two seem to share? That's what it's all about, but never a real relationship that you can share with the world?" Nadia scowled, Casey bit her lip, and Tabitha fiddled with her hair, all unwilling to admit to falling for it. "Oh, and also the secret arrangement to see him was originally your idea, so you're the ones feeling guilty that he's cheating, right?" Raven finished with an already obviously answered question.

"You've got to be kidding me. You're dating him too?" Nadia exclaimed.

The new girl shook her head. "No, I just knew a guy like him, once upon a time. And all I know is that if someone ever treated me like that –"

"You'd break up with him, blah blah blah, how pathetic," Tabitha said, rolling her eyes.

"He'd have three new willing slaves in a heartbeat!" Casey whined.

Raven's eyes narrowed. "I never said break up. I'd get revenge," she said simply. The other three girls' gazes zeroed in on her in interest, as their expressions cracked into identical evil smiles.

"What was you name again, new girl?" Nadia asked as Mr. Murdoch entered the room.

"My name is –"

"No talking," he roared.

She tried again. "I'm –"

"Silence, Ms. York!"

The trio of girls all gazed at her expectantly as she shrugged apologetically. The wheels in each girls' mind churned as they contemplated the quieter girl's idea.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to the Dalton future!RP and Raven herself for the character of Raven York! (littlemissraven. tumblr. com)<em>


End file.
